The present invention relates to a shock absorber.
There exists a shock absorber including a disc valve which opens and closes a passage through which a working fluid flows by the movement of a piston. In the above-mentioned shock absorber, the disc valve is biased by spring means (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 57-137735 A).